Osgoode Hall Legalites
"Legalites" was the name of the sports teams of Osgoode Hall, a law school located in Toronto, Ontario. It became part of York University in 1965 and is no longer a separate member of any athletic conference. Its students can (and do) play for the York Lions. 'History' Osgoode Hall was one of the founding members of the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) in 1890. They entered teams in all three levels of the OHA (Senior, Intermediate, and Junior) as well as in the Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series and Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (OIAA). The OIAA operated within the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU), which became known as Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS) and then U Sports. The school now plays intramural hockey within York University. Of note, Osgoode Hall beat Queen's University in the final for the Cosby Cup and OHA title in 1894 and 1898. They also defeated the University of Toronto 17-16 in a two game total points series en route to the 1898 final. In 1924 they defeated the Royal Military College in the final of the Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series. 'Season-by-Season Records' 'OHA Seasons: 1890-91 to 1918-19' *1890-91 OHA Senior Season *1891-92 OHA Senior Season *1892-93 OHA Senior Season *1893-94 OHA Senior Season *1894-95 OHA Senior Season *1895-96 OHA Senior Season *1896-97 OHA Senior Season *1897-98 OHA Senior Season *1898-99 OHA Senior Season *1899-00 OHA Senior Season *1901-02 OHA Intermediate Groups *1908-09 OHA Senior Season *1909-10 OHA Senior Season *1913-14 OHA Senior Season 'OHA/IIS Seasons: 1920-21 to 1928-29' *1920-21 OHA Intermediate Groups *1921-22 OHA Intermediate Groups *1922-23 OHA Intermediate Groups *1923-24 OHA Intermediate Groups *1923-24 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1924-25 OHA Intermediate Groups *1925-26 OHA Senior Group 1 season *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 Intermediate Intercollegiate Note: Regional results are not available for all IIS seasons. Note: In 1956-57 Osgoode Hall was playing in the Central Ontario Hockey League. However there are no Wikia links for those seasons. Sources: *''OHA Senior A League (1890-1979)'' *''List of OHA Senior Seasons'' *''List of OHA Senior B Seasons'' *''List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34'' *''List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34'' *'' List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77'' *''List of OHA Junior Seasons'' *''Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series'' *''List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons'' 'OIAA 1964-65 to 1970-71' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. Notes: *''1964-65 was divided into Section A and Section B.'' *''1965-66 started a one division format.'' 'Junior Seasons' *1894-95 OHA Junior Season *1895-96 OHA Junior Season *1896-97 OHA Junior Season 'Commemorations' '1890s' Note: Osgoode also played Ottawa in the early era: *1890–91 Ottawa Hockey Club season *1891–92 Ottawa Hockey Club season 'University Cup' *none 'Championships' *'Cosby Cup': 1894, 1898 *'Intermediate Intercollegiate': 1924 'Pictures' Alternate Logos 'Links' 'External Links' *Wikipedia Cosby Cup page *Hockey Gods 1892 Team *OHA Hockey History *Osgoode York Timeline 1956-57 *Osgoode York Timeline "Legalites" *1956-57 COHL winners 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Also see' *U Sports (formerly known as CIS *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association Category:Ontario University Hockey